Dragon Naruto
by 3204
Summary: Trial story: Naruto is slowly turned into a dragon after a cult of dragon worshipers poison her in the hopes of raising their leader. Oh probably female Naruto so Naruko.


Okay so I'm 3204's roommate and have decided to get in on the writing thing. I figure I'm gonna write the first chapter to three different stories upload them all see which one get the most attention in traffic and review and then run with that one.

So here is the first of three stories I think I'll call it "1/3 Dragon Naruto" although I might change it later.

Also I don't own Naruto or any of the characters and I'm not making any money off this.

A monster so powerful that no living being could stand against it. That monster was what the Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato was facing, the Kyuubi no Yoko. It was a hopeless situation with only one outcome. Minato's death was inevitable but if he was going to die he'd take the fox with him.

Minato picked up his newly born baby from the arms of his unconscious wife. Tears threatened to burst from his eyes at the thought of what he was about to do. He shook his head to rid himself of such thoughts. Holding his daughter in one hand and making hand seals with the other, the Yondaime summoned the ultimate power.

In an instant everything stopped, the cries of villagers ceased, Kyuubi froze in time and a God walked the earth. Minato bowed his head respectfully. "I Namikaze Minato beg you; remove the soul of that beast."

The Shinigami turned his head to Kyuubi. "I can remove his soul but I cannot devour it. A bijuu's soul is too great even for me."

"I am aware Shinigami-sama that is why I ask that you help me seal the beast's soul within my daughter" Minato said with shame.

The Shinigami had a look of disappointment, something very odd to see on a god's face. "You would turn you own flesh and blood into a jinchuuriki?" Minato just nodded. "Are you aware what the price for summoning me is?" Minato nodded again. "Your wife will soon be dead from exhaustion, you will have your soul removed and your daughter will be forced to live a cursed life. I am not so evil to force a life like that on an innocent. I will help you and leave you your soul for now, but make no mistake when you do eventually die your soul will be mine. Further more I will heal your wife. To many people have this night have died."

There was an agonizing scream of torment from Kyuubi and a flash of blue light. When it was over the death god was gone, Kyuubi's body had turned black and was crumbling and in the fading smoke of a burning village two parents held their daughter tight knowing exactly what hardships Kami had install for her.

Sixteen hours after the fall of the strongest Bijuu the village was already recovering. Most of the village was black from chakra burns and people mourned their losses crying in the streets. In the observatory, the tallest room of Hokage Tower amongst a sea of candles laid the child that the clan heads were currently arguing about. Some wanted the child killed, some wanted her used in fact the only thing they shared in common was that they were incapable of making up their minds.

While the council, clan heads and Hokage bickered away a single cloaked figure climbed through the window and approached the sleeping child. The figure belonged to a man barely out of his teens named Daragon Katatsu. Only an hour ago he had been given the most important mission any of his clan had ever been given. He was charged with the task of executing operation rebirth. He made his way to the cot and took out a tiny vial from his pocket.

The vial was the object of his clan's obsession for centuries and any member of the Daragon Clan would lay down their life for the vial's contents. Inside the gold decorated crystal vial was the last remains of the great Dragonlord, its blood. Katatsu pried the cork out of the vial and tipped all three drops worth of blood into the mouth of the newest jinchuuriki.

A few seconds later shouting behind the door was heard as it flew open to reveal the Yondamie. Minato had only just finished making deals with every notable figure to ensure his daughter's life and freedom. As could be expected Minato wasn't happy to see what he assumed to be an assassin poisoning his daughter. Katatsu fully aware of the raging Hokage's presence immediately fled to the window with tan empty sacred vial clenched firmly in his hands. Without a second thought Katatsu leaped out the window with Minato doing the same mere seconds later.

The two fell in absolute free fall. One wearing a beaming smile knowing that he had successfully completed his mission the gritting his teeth. Minato snarled at the thought of his little girl being assassinated so easily. Katatsu opened his cloak to reveal at least a hundred explosive tags. Minato used his signature jutsu to return to his wife and child. Katatsu was engulfed in flame but knew he had made his clan proud. Years from now that child would bring his clan to its former glory. Katatsu's smile never left his face as fire engulfed his body.

Minato appeared back in the observatory to see his wife and three other children crowding around the cot. He ran over pushing the other aside to get to the cot. His daughter was exactly the same as before in ever aspect...except for one. Two black scale covered wings, just like a dragon's.

Okay so if you liked it give a good review if you didn't like it give a bad review but read the other first chapter of the other two stories I'll do.

Tthis is just a trial chapter so of course the next will be much bigger.


End file.
